


(not so) cool people

by alichicookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alichicookie/pseuds/alichicookie
Summary: Park Chanyeol is just your average guy who likes to procrastinate and create unnecessary group chats to pass memes and complain about life, and his friends indulge him because—why deny it—they like to do the same: college life is a wild ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**real__pcy** _created the group chat_ **cool people**

  
**baekhyunee** , **kms90** , **kriswu** , **oohsehun** , **star_myeon** _and_ **zyxzjs** _were added_

  
**real__pcy** : HELLO PEOPLE

 **baekhyunee** : about timee you made the gc we deserve

 **oohsehun** : nice

 **kriswu** : what the hell is this

 **baekhyunee** : hi there hot neighbor

 **star_myeon** : jesus baek do you always have to be like this

 **kriswu** : can someone answer my question

 **real__pcy** : hi kris!!

 **real__pcy** : well as it says it's a gc for cool people, duh

 **kriswu** : and i'm here because…

 **real__pcy** : bc u're cool????

 **kriswu** : right

 **oohsehun** : why is junmyeon here then

 **star_myeon** : hey!!

 **oohsehun** : lol just kidding

 **star_myeon** : u ungrateful piece of shit

 **oohsehun** : sorry! actually i think you're pretty cool

 **star_myeon** : really?

 **oohsehun** : ye

 **star_myeon** : aw thanks, you too

 **baekhyunee** : wow this is what i call a Softie™

 **zyxzjs** : hi guys

 **zyxzjs** : what is this?

 **star_myeon** : hey yixing

 **star_myeon** : apparently chanyeol wanted to make a groupchat with roommates, friends

 **star_myeon** : and neighbor, i guess

 **zyxzjs** : oh

 **zyxzjs** : well i'm glad you consider me cool hahah

 **zyxzjs** : are you guys in the apartment?

 **star_myeon** : i am

 **star_myeon** : baek is too, but chanyeol is supposed to be in class

 **baekhyunee** : i bet he just made the gc cause he's bored in there lmao

 **real__pcy** : i'm not!!!

 **oohsehun** : hey xinggie if you wanna come i came to visit toben so i'm in the apartment too

 **oohsehun** : i think vivi likes him more than he likes me

 **real__pcy** : well DUH who wouldn't like my baby

 **real__pcy** : btw junmyeon is watching you so you better treat him right

 **star_myeon** : sigh

 **real__pcy** : kris did you tell zitao that we have a gc???

 **real__pcy** : he's texting me

 **kriswu** : why would i tell him

 **baekhyunee** : well why does he know then??

 **kriswu** : maybe because my roomie is a nosy brat who likes to look over people's shoulders to look at private convos in phones and you guys are spamming this group

 **kriswu** : he got upset and asked me why he isn't in the group

 **kriswu** : so i told him to ask chanyeol

 **baekhyunee** : hm maybe bc this chat is for COOL people and he's a crybaby lmfaoo

 **kriswu** : damn

 **baekhyunee** : what

 **kriswu** : he saw that

 **kriswu** : you can say goodbye to taozi's homemade muffins

 **baekhyunee** : FUCK WAIT

 **baekhyunee** : TELL HIM I'M SORRY

 **kriswu** : i don't have to tell him shit

 **kriswu** : anyway

 **kriswu** : group chats aren't really my style so

 **real__pcy** : KRIS DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

 **kriswu** : good  b y e

 

 **kriswu** _left the group_

 

 **real__pcy** : NOOOOOOOOO

 **real__pcy** : WHY DOES HE ALWAYS LEAVE MY GROUP CHATS

 **zyxzjs** : maybe he's a bit of an introvert

 **star_myeon** : or maybe you just have to stop harassing our neighbor

 **star_myeon** : period

 **oohsehun** : hey junmyeon have you seen baekhyun running outside the apartment yelling zitao's name lmfao

 **oohsehun** : that was precious

 **kms90** : lol yeah baek can be really dependent on his daily dose of sugar

 **star_myeon** : oh hey min!

 **star_myeon** : how was your shift

 **kms90** : tiring, as always

 **kms90** : some people are really cranky before they get their cup of coffee

 **real__pcy** : i feel u

 **real__pcy** : i worked as a barista for one semester

 **real__pcy** : n e v e r   a g a i n

 **kms90** : hahah well i like the smell of coffee and they give me good tips so it's not that bad

 **real__pcy** : dude if i had your face i'd get good tips too

 **oohsehun** : samee

 **star_myeon** : you kids have no shame

 **kms90** : lol

 **zyxzjs** : hi minseok

 **zyxzjs** : i'm going to their apartment this afternoon

 **zyxzjs** : you coming too?

 **kms90** : i wish

 **kms90** : i have class and i need to work on my dissertation

 **kms90** : but maybe we can hang out in a couple of days?

 **star_myeon** : sure

 **real__pcy** : hey wasn't our new roomie moving in this week

 **real__pcy** : maybe we can throw a party all together to get to know him!!

 **zyxzjs** : and if he turns out to be cool you can add him to the group hahah

 **real__pcy** : you bet

 **baekhyunee** : guys i'M CRYING how do i make zitao forgiVE ME I NEED THOSE MUFFINS AND KRIS ISN'T HELPING ME

 **star_myeon** : why would he

 **star_myeon** : you're insufferable

 **baekhyunee** : first of all, w o w

 **baekhyunee** : nvm about my sugar deprivation i've been stabbed in the back

 **baekhyunee** : IS OUR FRIENDSHIP EVEN REAL

 **kms90** : aw

 **kms90** : babe just tell zitao you're sorry for offending the manliest of your friends

 **star_myeon** : do you really think that bullshit is gonna work on a neighbor who's not that close to us

 **star_myeon** : because

 **baekhyunee** : IT WORKED THANK YOU MINNIE

 **star_myeon** : what??

 **star_myeon** : are you serious?????

 **star_myeon** : wait how come minseok knows our neighbors better than us

 **oohsehun** : tbh i think he's secretly a witch

 **oohsehun** : that would explain his eternal youth thing

 **kms90** : just so you know, i'm rolling my eyes right now

 **zyxzjs** : lol i bet it's gonna be fun when the new guy moves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to try writing something easier to see if i got confidence again in my writing, so here i go! i didn't put any ships in the tags yet bc i'm not sure how i'm going to develop this, but i guess i'll add them as the story progresses! this chapter is just a short test run, so i would really appreciate it if you guys commented to give your opinions  
> anyway, thank you for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junmyeon's joke is from this twitter [account](https://twitter.com/exostext/status/946591630219497474)  
> you should follow it it's gold

**cool people**

 

**star_myeon** : wait i have another one

**baekhyunee** : please god no

**star_myeon** : do you know what the man who created knock knock jokes deserves?

**star_myeon** : a “no-bell” prize

**zyxzjs** : haha

**real__pcy** : ugh yixing don’t laugh

**real__pcy** : he’s like this because you and minseok laugh

**star_myeon** : shut up my jokes are gold

**oohsehun** : guys

**oohsehun** : i need help

**baekhyunee** : what up homie

**star_myeon** : what is it?

**oohsehun** : well you remember my roommate jongin?

**baekhyunee** : the extremely hot guy with tan skin and an amazing booty who has a kind of retarded laugh?

**oohsehun** : i guess??

**baekhyunee** : you have my attention young man

**oohsehun** : well he’s been acting kinda silly bc of a crush and he wants advice and i’m shit at that

**oohsehun** : and u guys are all about gossip and love life and all that crap so

**real__pcy** : OH SHIT JONGIN

**zyxzjs** : huh?

**real__pcy** : I FORGOT TO ADD HIM TO THE GROUP FHFGDFGFS

**star_myeon** : oh right you knew jongin before us right?

**real__pcy** : yeah we went to performance class together

**real__pcy** : he’s really cool :(

**zyxzjs** : therefore he belongs here?

**real__pcy** : correct!!

**baekhyunee** : well then what are you waiting for??

**baekhyunee** : add him so he can spill the tea i need fresh gossip

**oohsehun** : don’t harass him too much he’s shy

**baekhyunee** : idk what you’re talking about we’re great people

**baekhyunee** : but fiiiiine

**baekhyunee** : anyway idk how shy he is but i bet he won’t leave the gc like a certain someone lmfao

**real__pcy** : wow

**real__pcy** : why do you hurt me like this

**star_myeon** : well are you adding him or what

**real__pcy** : yeah i was just texting him before doing it

 

**real__pcy** _added_ **nini_bear** _to the group_

 

**nini_bear** : hi guys

**baekhyunee** : OMMFGG??!?

**nini_bear** : what’s wrong?

**baekhyunee** : i’m sorry your username just caught me off guard

**nini_bear** : my username?

**baekhyunee** : it’s SO CUTE

**nini_bear** : uhhh

**oohsehun** : jongin, don’t mind baek, he’s “special”

**baekhyunee** : BITCH WHATCHU MEAN WITH THAT

**star_myeon** : children please don’t fight

**real__pcy** : ANYWAY

**real__pcy** : it’s been a while since i saw u jongin!!

**real__pcy** : how’re things going??

**nini_bear** : fine! the other day we finished our last performances

**real__pcy** : oh yeah i think i saw a video in ur club’s blog

**real__pcy** : taemin and you are amazing!

**nini_bear** : hahah thanks!

**nini_bear** : we had to work quite a lot for that one

**oohsehun** : please you ALWAYS work hard for all of your performances

**oohsehun** : you barely sleep in the apartment

**oohsehun** : i feel abandoned and ALONE

**nini_bear** : sorry...

**zyxzjs** : pretty sure he’s just being dramatic

**star_myeon** : wow even yixing is getting sehun’s antics i’m scared

**real__pcy** : lol

**real__pcy** : man jongin you should really hang out with us more often

**nini_bear** : hahah yeah maybe sometime

**oohsehun** : translation: “maybe after i get over this crush that makes me feel lovesick and act stupid”

**nini_bear** : says the man who acts disgustingly lovey-dovey with his dog

**baekhyunee** : BUUURRRNNN LMFAOOOOOO

**star_myeon** : I’M WHEEZING

**zyxzjs** : damnn he got u good

**oohsehun** : why do i hang out with you monsters

**star_myeon** : bc we love you and i buy you stuff

**oohsehun** : sigh

**oohsehun** : true

**real__pcy** : sooooooo

**real__pcy** : can we know about this crush sehun is talking about?

**nini_bear** : he goes to one of my classes

**nini_bear** : he’s just

**nini_bear** : so cute </3

**oohsehun** : guys he’s got it bad i’m sitting next to him in the living room and he just has this stupid face on

**oohsehun** : djdganjugf

**oohsehun** : shdt aisyd,-lfjoaue

**oohsehun** : isd.fmn,edh

**zyxzjs** : sehun??

**oohsehun** : hE’S ATTAC 

**oohsehun** : KING ME WIT PILOWS

**star_myeon** : well this is what you get for embarrassing someone

**real__pcy** : don’t worry jongin i bet we can help you woo him or something

**baekhyunee** : yeah!!! you’re gonna get dat ass

**nini_bear** : thanks guys but you don’t have to

**real__pcy** : nonsense!

**zyxzjs** : um guys

**zyxzjs** : i’m thinking

**star_myeon** : what

**zyxzjs** : minseok is gonna curse at us again for spamming the group while he’s at work

**real__pcy** : oh shit

**star_myeon** : it’s okay, we’re supposed to meet with him at the cafe where he works when he gets out

**star_myeon** : we’ll just tell him that he doesn’t need to read it

**kms90** : actually

**star_myeon** : oh hello

**star_myeon** : weren’t you supposed to finish in half an hour? we’re on our way

**kms90** : yeah about that

**kms90** : i finished earlier and i forgot that we were supposed to meet at the cafe so i went to your apartment

**kms90** : and this stranger opens the door wearing just a towel and asking me who i am??

**real__pcy** : oh that must be our new roomie, he moved today and when we left he was gonna shower

**kms90** : well he left me thinking “who are YOU because DAMN”

**star_myeon** : MINSEOK

**kms90** : what??

**star_myeon** : YOU COULD AT LEAST BE RESPECTFUL WHEN BAEK IS IN THE SAME GROUP??

**kms90** : what, now i can’t appreciate a fine body?

**star_myeon** : those types of comments can hurt baek you know

**baekhyunee** : i know right

**star_myeon** : see??

**baekhyunee** : no i was answering minseok

**baekhyunee** : have you seen his BUTT?

**star_myeon** : BAEKHYUN

**oohsehun** : lmaooo

**baekhyunee** : pfft what

**baekhyunee** : it’s not like minnie and i are boyfriends

**oohsehun** : junmyeon i think you are too old-fashioned to handle this lol

**star_myeon** : i give up

**baekhyunee** : anyway

**baekhyunee** : did you see it or not

**kms90** : indeed i Saw™

**kms90** : his towel almost fell off and he got shy while grabbing it fjfgdhhggh

**kms90** : but what made me almost nut are his ARMS

**baekhyunee** : hHmmMMM yESS

**star_myeon** : can you please stop talking about our roommate like this

**kms90** : sorry i don’t think i can stop

**star_myeon** : then i’m leaving

**baekhyunee** : leave then

**star_myeon** : i won’t buy dinner for you guys anymore

**oohsehun** : IF YOU GUYS DON’T STOP THIRSTING OVER THAT GUY I’M GONNA MURDER SOMEONE

 

* * *

 

**best roomies in the world**

 

**k_JD** : baekhyun?

**baekhyunee** : wassup newbie

**k_JD** : a guy called minseok came earlier to see you and i told him you were out but i didn’t know when you were coming back so he left

**baekhyunee** : oh yeah he told me already don’t worry

**baekhyunee** : he’s my buddy

**star_myeon** : yeah he’s a friend of ours, comes often to the apartment

**k_JD** : oh ok

**real__pcy** : yep you’re gonna see him a lot

**real__pcy** : in fact he’s also coming to your welcoming party

**real__pcy** : excited to meet our friends???

**k_JD** : yeah hahah

**real__pcy** : you’ll see

**real__pcy** : it’s gonna be great


End file.
